


coffee at midnight

by MontglaneChess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Oxford, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontglaneChess/pseuds/MontglaneChess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was an end of most things. so we had tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coffee at midnight

i imagine better/ with the music pumping through my veins/and this azure holiday/begins with her soft vowels and expressive mouth/that tells of tragic comedy/on trains traveling anywhere but here/bright and quick, this has me humming hallelujah/(just off the key of reason)/all. day. long/ this is not uncommon/and if you've seen me singing in the rain/i won't say it wasn't me

my dreams are thinner/at thirty-thousand feet/no one singing me to sleep/but my journal is filled with bitter violet ink/and the mint green days/ are lost against the bright white backgrounds/those sparkling golden scribbles by the sea were sent to friends/where have i been? where have i been?

St. Giles/(praying to librarians- on my knees- inside the stacks)/these streets knew someone/that i once knew/but we'll all be dead at twenty-one like Keats/bank cards useless in the face of the eventual, intellectual,/ apocalyptic end/the religious faculty holds multiple copies/of our salvation/but that's not the book i read today

this city is the keeper/of the dreaming spires/but i'd like to have mine back, please/it offered all the words i ever wanted/ but this road outside our house/suffers from my inattention/cooped inside my castle/clawing at the walls/ i've gotten nostalgic for my anguish/ and the world's a wider prison unto me/humming hallelujah/in the smoky cafe basement/only at home/ underneath these ancient streets

only felt accepted/once we crashed on worn couches/sipping feverishly at tea and laughing at our calloused fingers/the air thick with penitence and decaydance/i knew that the romance had finally died/

singed with flames of others still on fire/i fell in love/over cups of tea/she still sings me snatches/of her thoughtful symphony/ hum hallelujah/how does this happen to me?

i can't tell you/what happened in the last five minutes/but we watched parliament go up in flames/bursting through the cacophony/burning empty effigies/trying to decide/if this was the best i've ever been/bitter in the cold/i'm out of violet ink/and the bus has taken you away/and i'm back to where i started/with too much baggage at 3 a.m.

so hum hallelujah/do i really need a reason?


End file.
